yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Yakumo
Yakumo 'is the King of the Netherworld and the primary antagonist of ''Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report. Appearance Yakumo's visage commands the loyalty and respect of all who serve him. When he first appears in the film, his body, except for his head, is shrouded in a dark green cloak with a high collar and red lining. Underneath, he wears dark pants and gloves, as well as a blue sleeveless undershirt. Yakumo has a triangular face, and thick white hair that sticks upward in multiple directions, and has a well-kept appearance. This is characteristic of someone of his physical and social stature. His eyebrows are spiky with hair protruding onto his forehead like the quills of a porcupine. Much of the time he wears a smug, toothy grin, one that expresses confidence and self-assuredness. His shadowed eyes, with their purple irises, are cold and calculating: his expression being one of pure evil and determination. Personality Although much of his past history is unknown, Yakumo maintains the countenance of a distinguished and effective leader. He is seen to have a very controlling and self-righteous personality, which allows him to work toward a goal efficiently, calmly assessing his tactical situation and having confidence in his ability to succeed. Overall, he remains very mysterious throughout his appearances, presumably deep in thought about ensuring his plan to gain possession of the different worlds comes to fruition. He is somewhat aloof, having torn large areas of the human world nonchalantly, indifferent to others' opinions on moral basis of his actions. History Thousands of years before his appearance in Poltergeist Report, Yakumo led the Netherworld to war against the Spirit World in order to gain possession of the human world. In an unknown sequence of events, the Netherworld was defeated and Emperor Enma banished King Yakumo and his men to the cold darkness of space. Now, the Netherworld has somehow come back into existence and upset the balance between worlds. After summoning his three demon guards from the plane of the Netherworld, Yakumo states that his plan has moved to the second stage and that the time has come to make the power of the elemental sites his. The plan includes destroying and thereby gaining control over the five elemental sites of Spirit World which serve as "storage tanks" for spiritual energy. This action allows them to stream the power of the Netherworld. If the Netherworld is able to gain power from the five elemental sites, Spirit World will be forever inaccessible. Techniques/Moves * Telekinesis:' 'Yakumo has the ability to move objects with his mind. He is shown to be able to lift a human while searching for the girl required for the advancement of his plans. It has been speculated that he has the ability to scan and analyze a person's aura. *' Mind Control:' Yakumo is able to exert his will over any demons underthe influence of the Netherworld,designated by the cross-shaped mark on their foreheads. With his being the King of the Netherworld, and his influence wiping away the last traces of free will, the affected demons essentially become slaves to his will. *'Demon Summoning: '''Yakumo extends his palm into the air above his head and releases a blinding pinkish burst of concentrated energy which rockets in seemingly all directions, although presumably he intends to direct his energy upward. This blast causes massive damage to surrounding structures, ruptures the ground below his feet, and sets a good portion of the city ablaze. The blasts serves as a summons for the demon gods he wishes to gather to himself. References